koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Kojūrō Katakura
Kojūrō Katakura (片倉 小十郎, Katakura Kojūrō) is a shared name for the family retainer of the Date clan, often noted as first serving Terumune during his youth. He is best known for acting as a strategist under Masamune, swearing unadulterated loyalty to his second master even during his roughest times. During his service, he was said to have been known by the Date vassals for his valuable wit, thus leading to his nickname for the more notable bearer of the name Kojūrō, "Kagetsuna the Wise". Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first title. He is sixteenth place in the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll and sixteenth place in the first character popularity poll for Sengoku Musou Shoot. This counterpart shares a duet with Masamune titled Shippuu Dotou ~Mae Dake wo Muite Yuke!~ and has a solo song called Honmou ~Kirameki no Kage to Narite~. His Nobunaga's Ambition counterpart is fortieth place in Gamecity's character popularity ranking for 2015. He placed thirty-second in the Nobunaga no Yabou Taishi poll for most favorite father; fans voted him third for the best subordinate poll. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Throughout the majority of his game appearances, Kojūrō is playing second fiddle to Masamune's conquests. In his first appearance, Kojūrō acts as the weary Date retainer who is repeatedly surprised by his young master's recklessness. He questions his lord for which clan they should ally with, only to quiver in fear when Masamune challenges both opponents. Depending on the story path, he eventually accepts Masamune's rambunctious nature and congratulates his success for uniting the land. Kojūrō and the other Date vassals then accompany their ambitious lord to conquer the world. Kojūrō acts as a constant yet minor general within the Date ranks at Odawara Castle. In the second title, players are more likely to see the other Kojūrō (Kagetsuna's son, Shigenaga) serve in the Date ranks during the later campaigns in the game. Kojūrō appears with greater frequency in Samurai Warriors 3 and stays with Masamune throughout his story. In the Kasai-Ōsaki Uprising, Kojurō can lead troops to reinforce Magoichi once Norihide Matsuda is defeated. He can do the same for Yoshiaki Mogami once Yoshihide Shida is defeated at Hasedō. In Samurai Warriors Chronicles, Kojūrō appears as an officer in the Battle of Hasedō fighting alongside the Eastern Army and Masamune's forces. If the player follows the Eastern side, Kojūrō is actually a playable character. In this scenario, Kojūrō is the one who informs Masamune of Kagekatsu's location. After Kagekatsu's defeat, Kojūrō briefly wonders about the future of the land. If the player sides with the Western Army, Kojūrō guards Hasedō Castle. Samurai Warriors 4 Kojūrō has been with Masamune for as long as any of them can remember. He tended to Masamune's health when his young lord lost his right eye and is a reputed Date retainer. Kojūrō first accompanies his lord at the Uesugi civil conflict. After Masamune experiences the trauma of losing his father, Kojūrō provides supplementary leadership and advice throughout the Tohoku chapter. Since Masamune's irrational emotional state is comprising his judgment as leader, Kojūrō voluntarily draws the enemy attention to himself in Hitotoribashi and issues the army command to protect Masamune's charge at Koriyama. He quickly deduces that Magoichi came to Oshū as Hideyoshi's spy rather than buying into the mercenary's cover story. When the gigantic Toyotomi army threatens Oshū, Kojūrō discreetly opens communications with them. Magoichi catches on to his supposed act to desert Masamune and, acting as Hideyoshi's messenger, offers a pricey incentive for him to join the Toyotomi. Kojūrō declines and explains that his gesture was a cautionary measure for future peace negotiations. Since Masamune is not open to talks, he plans to help the resistance to prove the Date's strengths to Hideyoshi. After Kojūrō orders the counteroffensive, Masamune continues to recklessly charge towards the Toyotomi troops. Kojūrō announces himself as Masamune when his lord is in danger, getting severely wounded by an enemy rifleman in the process. He is pleased when his sacrifice finally awakens Masamune to his responsibilities. Thanks to Kojūrō's earlier inquiries, the Date are able to peacefully surrender to Hideyoshi before the Odawara conflict. Kojūrō is surprised yet grateful when Hideyoshi forgives their resistance and allows the Date to keep their independence. After the Date assist with Ujiyasu's demise, Kojūrō gladly follows Masamune's renewed command at Hasedō and Ōsaka Castle. After the Uesugi flees from the former battle, Kojūrō confesses about Hideyoshi's offer for his servitude and feels guilty for hiding it from Masamune. He is glad when his lord promptly dismisses the issue. His 4-II centric story begins shortly after Masamune's manhood ceremony. Kojūrō fulfills his lord's command to rip out his right eye yet agonizes over it. Blaming himself of a serious offense, Kojūrō swears to follow Masamune for life. He accompanies his young master's first battle against the neighboring Sōma clan. When Magoichi openly comes to them as Hideyoshi's envoy, Kojūrō pushes for a defiance against Hideyoshi at Koriyama. Immediately after their victory, he advises surrendering. He reasons that Masamune's future is grave. Hideyoshi suspects them due to Magoichi's report from his Sōma employment, and the Date stand no chance against the Toyotomi's massive army. Although the Date veterans reproach his turn of phrase, Masamune reluctantly concedes to his judgment. Hideyoshi personally offers for Kojūrō to serve him prior to the Odawara siege. The Date retainer refuses, stating that he now appreciates his ties to Masamune as an unbreakable bond of trust. Though they repay their obligation to Hideyoshi at Odawara Castle, their surrender rips a hole into the hearts of the Date retainers, causing their loyalties to falter and stagnate. Masamune raises them in revolt against Hideyoshi in Oshū. Kojūrō correctly deduces that his lord's true motive is to restore his retainers' obligations to duty and unite their morale. He takes charge of the revolt and endures Magoichi and Hideyoshi's anger by himself. Their victory restores the Date, and Masamune takes the blame by apologizing to Hideyoshi afterwards; Kojūrō suggests for his lord to wear showy attire to impress their benefactor with the wish to forever ensure the Date's future. Years later, Kojūrō suffers from a dire illness. Even so, he forces himself to rise and accompany Masamune at Ōsaka Castle as his first and last selfish act of loyalty. Although his lord orders him to survive the conflict, Kojūrō wants his life and death to forever be engraved into the Date legacy. He slays Yukimura and is determined to keep fighting his enemies until his body gives out. Warriors Orochi In Musou OROCHI Z, Kojūrō will take Masamune's place as one of the allied reinforcements for the Sengoku warlords at Ōsaka Castle if his master is already a part of the player's attack team. Kojūrō is still at his lord's side when they are attacked by Liu Bei's army during Warriors Orochi 4. Although he is able to have his reserve troops salvage the failure of their ambush, his plans are thwarted by the sudden arrival of Guan Yu and Zhuge Liang's forces. After his defeat, the Date and Sima Yi's forces, including Kojūrō, surrender to Liu Bei. Kojūrō joins his lord in fighting Odin's army at Guangling and is able to read the eventual defection of Chen Gong, and the rest of Lu Bu's army. Kojūrō later accompanies Zhou Yu in following Xiaoqiao and Masamune during their secret outing, where they deal with all sorts of potential hazards, including Dong Zhuo's intruding army. After defeating Dodomeki's forces, who were attracted by Dong Zhuo's presence, Kojūrō is gifted all sorts of small trinkets by a bashful Masamune as thanks for constantly putting his life on the line. Kessen In Kessen, he is known as "Katakura" and is Masamune's lone support from the Date clan. Masamune briefly addresses him during the cinematic at Harima, but the retainer doesn't respond back. His army is high in numbers, only a few thousand less than Masamune's own troops. Katakura excels with either rifle or cavalry troops, often choosing to fight with the latter. Should Ieyasu try to order him while Masamune is on the fence about his loyalties, he will protest most of his orders. Asking him to bide time or defect with Josui or Mitsunari often does not bode well. Katakura will attack even if Masamune is dormant and hesitating. Kessen III has him briefly appear as Masamune's secondary officer. Nobunaga has the option of coercing Masamune's defection, consequently shifting Kojūrō's own allegiances in the battle. Nobunaga's Ambition Kojūrō is one of the guaranteed vassals for Masamune's service in Nobunaga's Ambition. Throughout the series, he has nearly maximum intelligence and loyalty ratings for Masamune, being a master at managing strategies and domestic affairs. His war stats vary based on the title as they may be above average or minimal. He often has high marks for leadership so he can be a reliable back-up unit. Kojūrō is best with foot troops or artillery units. The newest title, Tendou, addresses him as Kagetsuna, and he acts as Masamune's advisor during the original scenario Oshū, Midaru. His elder sister appears as a downloadable character in the game. During the online adaption, Kojūrō is called by his formal name, Kagetsuna. He acts as the quest giver for players during the Dokuganryu no Yabou story arc, additionally granting basic supplies, advice, and other necessities that they may need before fighting beside Masamune. Kagetsuna often stays behind to guard the main keep, but he has been spotted beside Oniniwa Sagetsusai as a support unit. He is a master archer who casts various buffing spells on his party. Guruguru Dungeon Nobunyaga has Sukojūrō co-star in the event starring Masiamune's wife, Myagohime. He is the one who first finds the stranded protagonist and brings him/her into the Date household. He and his sister provide information for their guest and trust his/her judgment. Sukojūrō does his best to attend to him/her while protecting Masiamune and Myagohime. Character Information Development Kojūrō was conceptualized to look like a capable officer of the east. Designers chose to make his design share the same clothing motifs as Masamune's past and present designs with some slight alterations. His glasses are meant to be a trendy detail for punctuating his eyes. His glasses inspired the Megane Ichiba collaboration. Personality Stern and prudent, Kojūrō is a wise individual. He has known Masamune ever since his lord's childhood and has always prioritized Masamune's safety over everything else. Kojūrō is a cultured and well-dressed gentleman, he truly speaks in a polite manner to both friends and foes alike. However, Kojūrō does tend to get a bit uppity, and at the same time cares less about what others think of him. His duties to Masamune are often stressed due to Kojūrō being the one responsible for gouging out his infected eye. Because of this, he feels as though he can repay his lord's lost eye by being with him till the very end. Kojūrō is also shown to be blind without his glasses for comical effect. His Warriors Orochi incarnation has him enjoy comparing lords with Chen Gong, the two having to deal with their lords' horrible temperance and lack of obedience. High skills with the flute also earn him Zhenji's affections, though he politely asks her to back off, lest rumors start between the two. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "wisdom" (智) and "loyalty" (忠). The namesake of his third weapon in Chronicles 3 is Linggui, one of the four benevolent animals in Chinese mythology. The Linggui was said to be 10,000 years old and carried with it the legendary isle of Mount Penglai. It also served as a precursor to Xuanwu of the Four Gods. Kojūrō's rare weapon is an artifact in Izumo legends. It was allegedly wielded by Futsumeshinomikoto in the wars of Nakatsu Kuni. Like the name implies, it is a near impenetrable shield as sturdy as any boulder. He used it to make his mark at modern day Yasugi. His DLC weapon is named after Tokushaka, one of the eight dragon kings in East Asian Buddhism who found enlightenment after their encounter with Guanshiyin. His Hindu counterpart is the Naga, Takshaka. The Japanese counterpart is known as a loyal if wrathful entity. Tokushaka is occasionally known to be female and daughter to Tokushaka, the shape-shifting dragon king. When Asura start their divine lives, Tokushaka is said to breathe in and suck away the wickedness within their human souls. If angered, his breath can instantaneously eradicate any ounce of humanity. His heirloom is the historical name of his personal flute. Kojūrō was said to have played it to signal the start of the Date army's march. Since the particular flute requires steady breathing to play in key, many speculate that he must have been rather calm before each performance. People generally believe that he was a skilled player since he was sought for during feasts and festivals, hence seen in a few of his attacks that involve the use of a flute. Voice Actors *Ian Mead Moore - Samurai Warriors TV series (English) *John Payne - Kessen (English) *Louis Friedemann Thiele - Samurai Warriors TV series (German) *Ryōta Takeuchi - Samurai Warriors 4, Warriors Orochi 4 (Japanese) *Hiroaki Miura - Kessen (Japanese) *Hajime Kuon - as Katakura Sukojūrō at Otomari de Sengoku Musou in Tateshina ~Date no Shou~ Live Action Performers *Taku Aoyama - as Katakura Sukojyurou in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou *Taiyo Ayukawa - Butai Sengoku Musou Sekigahara no Shou *Yousuke Isomura, Naoyuki Maruyama - Kono Nyaka ni Jinbyou ga iru nya ~ Nobunyaga no Yabou Trial Kouen, Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi *Yuusuke Akiba - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Yukimura to Gorin no Ken *Ryouichirou Anbe, Souichirou Takaki - Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou ~ Neko Gungi 2 Quotes :See also Kojūrō Katakura/Quotes *"Hey, so are you really going to let me play?" :"But of course. Before that, however, please repeat what I say. ...Imbecile!" :"Imbecile! ...What are the rules?" :"Ah, well done. I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon!" :"I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon! Oh, I get it! It's a game of mimicry!" :"Such is the nature of being a shadow... Now, child, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." :"Hooray! I don't really get what's going on, but I'm having a blast!" ::~~Neko Gozen and Kojūrō; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou *"Kojūrō, you're a friend of Mago's, right?" :"Mago? Lord Magoichi, perhaps? Well, whether friends or not, we do have a rather cordial relationship." :"Then that means we're friends, too!" :"I do not mean to be rude, but I do not believe we possess the needed measure of familiarity for that classification." :"Hmph, that was rude! Come on, friends of friends are friends!" :"Then allow me to pose the question - what exactly is a "friend"?" :"Well! A friend is one who'd give their life for you!" :"Then I cannot accept your declaration all the more. As I've already decided to reserve the sacrificing of my life for my master, Lord Masamune." :"Aww, you mean we can't be friends? Oh, okay... Farewell." :"However, should power remain in me after protecting my lord, I would not mind aiding you." :"Kojūrō! Oh, thank you! You look pretty mean and kind of nasty, but you're really nice!" ::~~Gracia and Kojūrō; Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 *"Thank you for coming." :"The Date have Sendai Domain and the Uesugi have Yonezawa Domain. We must work together for the benefit of Ōshū." :"This, coming from you? Exactly who was it who trampled the righteousness of this land and plunged Ōshū into chaos?" :"Mother...please..." :"My dear, ancient lady. You need not worry about the dealings of the human world. Please, you may return to your underworld throne." :"S-Such recklessness." :"Oh, how charming you are. Maybe your attitude would improve if I smashed those pretentious glasses of yours?" :"Mother, please..." :"You cannot even appreciate the value of my glasses? I fear, in your decrepitude, you may need a pair for yourself." :"Oh my. You wish me to look like you? Is this some repressed expression of love, I wonder?" ::~~Kagekatsu, Kojūrō and Aya; Samurai Warriors 4-II *"Lord Kojūrō. You also play the flute?" :"On occasion, for my own amusement." :"Please, no need to be so humble. How about we play together for a while? I'm sure it would prove most relaxing." :"Ah, my apologies, but I had better not. You are the wife of Lord Cao Pi. It would be unseemly for me to spend such time with you." :"Even just playing music together? You are far too staid. No need to be so stiff, seriously... Your fingers are more honest than your words. Look, your lips, too. They want to play, so want to play." :"Please, any more familiarity will lead to misunderstandings. Allow me to just excuse myself." :"Ah, such an innocent boy. I hope to get him to play for me one day soon." ::~~Zhenji and Kojūrō; Warriors Orochi 4 Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Fires an explosion from his shield cannon at the ground for a launch. If it connects, he then takes to the the air then slashes twice before shooting this target(s) down with another explosion. : , , , ( ): Fires a flaming shot from his pistol, then turns with a single rushing inward slash that creates wads of slashing ripples. : , , , , ( ): Turns around in a quick instant to fire 5 arrows all around himself at once. The second input involves Kojūrō firing a laser blade from his shield cannon, sweeping to his right while firing then gesturing to re-contain the said cannon. : , , , , , ( ): Emits rapid soundwaves by playing his flute, which stuns enemies per hit. The second input causes him to perform a turning leap into a shooting stance for his pistol, firing three successive volleys of flaming shots differing directions each, which powers him up with his R1+ , ( ) buff if inputted without interruption at the end. : , , , , , , , : Outward drawing slash, downward reap, forward shield bash (which comes out a bit slow), inward-to-outward slash four times, then ends with flailing out his shield to fling a volley of 5 arrows forward at once. Hyper Moveset : : Quickly slides forward while firing flaming shots from his arm cannon and dart volleys per rush. Each odd-numbered input fires the former, while the even-numbered inputs fire the latter. : , : Turns while leaping to sword-plant his drawn blade via a ground for a stunning quake. Can be interrupted into normal attacks. : , , : Swings his shield to fire out a wide volley of normal bullets, finishing with a fireball shot from his shield cannon. : , , , : Same as his Hyper S2. : , , , , : Same as his Hyper S3. : , , , , , : Draws his sword and rushes forward a small distance with a flurry of far-reaching slashing ripple strikes. : , , , , , : Ends his Hyper Attack string with a turning inward laser cannon blade swing. : : , : Slashes downwards via an outward slash. : , : Fires a pistol shot to the ground for a ground-hitting quake. One of the few jump charges to not center around its user. : : Slashes and fires his various projectile volleys in a slow successive order while advancing (an outward slash, arrow darts, normal pistol bullets, arrow darts and a single flaming shot in that order). The finisher involves him drawing out his flute and playing on it after a brief turn-around into a low stance, damaging enemies around him multiple times in a short radius (via an enhanced version of his C5's first input). : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Bends down a bit, then jumps to fire a laser below horizontally that causes a melted trench-trail in front of him, and finishes it with an explosive shot that causes a thin geyser of flame to rise from the said trench. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Adds lightning/thunder element to attacks. :Spirit Cancel: Leans forward with his shield arm leading to dash forward. :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Bashes his target with his shield via a downward arm swat, then an uppercut, before finishing in midair with an upward pistol shot. :R1: Gestures with drawing his sword out, which for a brief time buffs him with a free attack boost. :R1+ , ( ): Same as before, only with the first input, he gestures with his shield, and with the second he gestures instead with his pistol. Buffs him with an aura that increases the amount of projectiles fired per volley on all of his projectile-based moves for a brief time, with each input adding more projectiles to his volleys and increasing their sizes, especially for flaming bullets and arrow dart shots. Active until knocked down or into air, or until the duration ends. Both buffs are not linked to his base R1 standalone buff. :R1+ , ( ): Goes into counter stance where he holds his shield up while having his pistol at the ready. Shoots nearby enemies when attacked. The second input will have him bend down lower/rear back a bit more to prepare for a stronger counter-shot. :Awakened Skill effect (4-II only): Increases the duration of Special Attack buffs. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Sweeps along his right with rapid bullet shots with his shield cannon. Fighting Style Kojūrō's attacks are quite slow and his normal attacks have little range. His moveset in early levels are especially poor, but as you acquire more moves, especially with the R1+ maxed, he can dish out massive damage with his gunshots (or any of his projectiles for that matter) that you can one-hit most officers when they are shot point blank (due to more projectiles piling on a single target). His musou also doesn't really have much range, but if you can position the enemies correctly, the final blows can dish out a lot of damage. Having a weapon that increases is attack speed can help mediate his slow attack speed (especially with his normal attack string's second-to-third input) and also make his R1 '+ animate faster. Weapons :''See also: Kojūrō Katakura/Weapons Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada Rare Weapon Acquisition *'Stage:' Siege of Ueda - Defense of Ueda Castle Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In Sengoku Angelique, Victor acts as the Kojūrō of the cast. His full name is "Katakura Victor Kojūrō". Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters